


Easter

by Impossible_wolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff, i'll get better with tags i promise, rose forcing nine to do domestic things because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossible_wolf/pseuds/Impossible_wolf
Summary: Nine and Rose celebrating Easter the domestic way, much to Nine's dislike.I wrote this back in 2018 so it's not the greatest. It's very short but it is kinda cute. I'm new to AO3 so tags and stuff won't be the best at first!
Kudos: 6





	Easter

“The origin of the story about the Easter Bunny came from German immigrants in the 1700s who brought their tradition of an egg-laying rabbit called “Osterhase”. Their children would make nests in which the bunny would lay the eggs in.”

  
The Doctor had been rambling about Easter and the Easter Bunny and their origins for at least an hour. He mentioned how he didn’t believe in the Easter Bunny, claiming it was stupid and impossible for a bunny to lay eggs. Just like he didn’t believe in Santa Clause, Cupid, or the Tooth Fairy.

  
“Who would think of such a thing?” He scoffed lightly.

  
Rose chuckled. “I have no idea. Apparently people who need some entertainment.”

  
She found his Easter ramble interesting since she had never really learned about it in school. But like any other ramble, it had boring parts to it, which she didn’t listen to. Rose sat through a few more minutes of his ramble before she decided enough was enough.

  
“Let’s go make some Easter eggs or go Easter egg hunting.” Rose said and stood up from the pilot seat.

  
“Rose, Easter egg making and Easter egg hunts aren’t my thing.” He protested.

  
“They’re your thing when I’m around.” Rose grinned and took his hand, dragging him down a corridor of the TARDIS.

  
The Time Lord grumbled as he followed his companion. The TARDIS lead Rose to a special room she had set up just for this occasion. Rose opened the door when the TARDIS signaled she had arrived at the right place. Rose stepped into the room and grinned. It was a very realistic outdoor setting, with the sun shining bright to warm their skin and a slight breeze so they wouldn’t get too hot. Perfect weather for a fun day like Easter. Rose looked down at the baskets the TARDIS provided for them. A pink one for her and a pretty TARDIS blue one for The Doctor. The time machine had created an Easter egg hunt for them.

  
“Come on.”

  
Rose grabbed her basket and started searching for eggs. The Doctor sighed and grabbed his basket. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this. So he started searching for eggs with Rose. The both of them hunted for eggs for what seemed like hours to The Doctor before both their baskets were full of colorful plastic Easter eggs. Rose walked beside The Doctor for a bit after their search was over, the two of them talking about a small variety of things. She looked away from The Doctor when she noticed a beautiful tree with a blanket spread out beneath it and a closed picnic basket sitting neatly in the middle. The TARDIS had packed them lunch. Rose smiled and went over to it.

  
“The TARDIS knows us well.” She admitted.

  
The two of them sat down side by side and took out the contents of the basket. The time machine made sure The Doctor and Rose had what they needed to make their favorite sandwiches. There were also some other snacks in there for them.

  
“The TARDIS may know us well, but she ain’t going to do everything for us.” The Doctor chuckled.

  
Rose just smiled. The two of them made their lunch quietly, listening to the occasional chirp of a bird. Rose put a small drop of condiment on her finger and smeared it lightly on The Doctor’s nose. She laughed.

  
“Oi!” He exclaimed playfully, putting some condiment on her nose in return.

  
“Couldn’t help myself.” She smirked.

  
A few minutes of silence went by as they enjoyed their lunch, admiring the beautiful weather the TARDIS had made for them. A soft rustle in a nearby bush caught Rose’s attention.

  
“What was that?” Her brows furrowed.

  
“I don’t know.”

  
The Doctor went to pull out his sonic screwdriver. He knew the TARDIS wouldn’t generate anything dangerous. Before the Time Lord could pull anything out of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets, the animal that made the noise revealed itself. It was a bunny! Rose smiled.

  
“Aww, it‘s a little bunny!” She said softly.

  
She held out a small piece of food to the bunny and was surprised when it almost immediately came over to her and ate the piece of food from her hand. The Doctor watched with a smile as Rose carefully petted it.

  
“He’s so soft.”

  
She slowly picked it up and held it in her lap. She watched his little nose wiggle for a few moments before she pressed a kiss to his head. The Doctor took his chance and petted the bunny himself.

  
“Can I keep him?”

  
“No.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because I don’t want rabbit poop in my console room. Or any other room.”

  
Rose pouted at him, knowing how he had a hard time saying no to that.

  
“You can come visit him every now and then.” The Doctor promised.

  
Rose smiled. “Alright, I can live with that. Happy Easter, Doctor.”

  
“Happy Easter Rose.”


End file.
